


Help, I'm In Love With My Flatmate

by aceziraphale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Lord of the Rings references (in passing), M/M, Pining, Romance, Scorpius is very patient, Teddy Lupin and his Technicoloured hairstyles, Teddy and James share a single brain cell, Teddy is a good soft boy who doesn't want be be awful, and they were ROOMMATES, but Albus is not, handjobs, they're two halves of a whole idiot fr and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceziraphale/pseuds/aceziraphale
Summary: Teddy feels immensely uneasy at the prospect of James being attractive to a teammate. Is he being homophobic, or is he just an idiot.-Alternate title: Error 404: Braincell not found
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a million and one fics that exist under this exact trope, but it's fun, and I wanted to try my hand at one myself. Plus, this couple has ruined my life for the past 4 months and I'm gonna make it everybody else's problem by writing this.
> 
> Their ages are never explicitly mentioned but I envisioned them being in their early 20s ish, and I had their ages being the same because it made it easier for me to write without worrying about age gaps.
> 
> The logistics of Rugby are never mentioned either because I know n o t h i n g about the sport, it just feels like the appropriate real world stand in for Quidditch based on the level of violence and energy the game requires.
> 
> The second part of this is being written, and should be up with in the next couple of days!
> 
> Last note, fuck you JKR and your terf nonsense, none of your characters are straight now.

Teddy paced around the small living room of their shared flat, raking his fingers through his hair and shaking his head softly, the only sound the quiet thud of his feet hitting the carpet in their silent home. He felt slightly sick to his stomach, and then immediately felt worse because of the implications of that sick feeling. 

Did Teddy dislike James for being gay? 

The very thought itself stung the distressed man to his core. He didn't think he had any issues with James being gay, so why now when James brings up the prospect of him finding another man attractive, Teddy wondered, was his stomach all in knots and a bitter wave washing over him. He loved his friend, and up until James had made an offhand comment about finding another team mate attractive, Teddy thought he wanted him to find happiness. 

He silently thanking whoever was watching over him that James' practice was running late, or else Teddy would have been having an internal crisis about the man whilst trying to remain outwardly calm towards him. A feat he didn't think he could manage, given that he was close to tears at the thought of hating James in any way. 

But, if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't really James he hated. It was this mystery attractive team mate. Which is absolutely ridiculous, he thinks, as he hasn't even met the man. He could see the mystery man now, all well built and strong like James, tall and tan and perfect. Mr. I see James all the time at work and we probably have loads in common so we're a good match for each other. What a prick. 

Teddy instantly stopped in his tracks, a cold spike shopping through his body. That was cruel, he thought. This mystery man is probably very lovely. James is a good person, and he deserves a good person to make him happy, the guy is likely ideal for him. 

So why did the thought of James bringing him home make Teddy feel so uneasy? 

He had been stuck in his spiral of doubt and hatred for since James had made the comment, uttering it so casually before he left to run some errands and then attend training. It had been such a minor comment too. 

_“One of my team mates came out this morning's which is always wonderful to hear. He's quite good looking too, you know.”_

That was a little over seven hours ago, and Teddy still felt as sick as he did when the words left James' mouth. 

It can't be because he's gay, Teddy thought. 

\- 

Thinking back to when hIs friend came out, James was his feet resting on Teddy's lap as their attention was fixed on the television. The cosy room was dimly lit, Teddy's eyes burning as finishing Lord of the Rings film marathon was beginning to feel less and less appealing than the prospect of closing his eyes and dozing off on the couch. 

The sleepy pair were making their way through Return of the King, determined to finish the films for their own pride at this point, having already sank seven and a half hours into the endeavour. 

"Teds? You awake there pal?" James muttered softly against the battle sounds eminating from the speakers. The other man grunted in response, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. 

"Jamie, as much as I'm enjoying myself, we could always finish in the morning." 

"If I'm being honest Ted, my plan for this evening wasn't to watch nine hours of cinema. I've got something to tell you, I've been meaning to tell you for a while but couldn't find the right time, and thought well maybe if I watch a film to calm down, I'll tell you when the film ends. But then the first film ended and I still felt on edge, and I didn't tell you, and then the second film ended and the words wouldn't come, so I'm gonna just spit it out." 

Teddy bolted up in his seat, more awake than he had felt in hours. James was so self assured in all his actions, never the nervous ball of anxiety that was glancing down at his hands before him. 

"Jamie, you're worrying me, what's going on? Is everything okay?" 

"Teddy, you're my best friend and roommate, so I don't want to keep this from you anymore. Teds I'm gay. I've known for a while, and wanted to tell you." James exhaled, his body visibly relaxing after the words left his mouth, as did Teddy's. 

"For fuck's sake Jamie, I thought something was wrong! You silly bastard, don't scare my fragile soul like that!" Teddy laughed. He felt honoured that James trusted enough to tell him, but more relieved that nothing was actually wrong. 

"So yeah, it's out there. I'm gay. It feels nice to finally tell someone." Teddy pushed James' feet off of his lap and hugged the other man tightly, before sitting back down and putting his friends feet back onto his lap, much to James’ delight. 

“I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me, Jamie. However, I mean what I said, can we not just finish the film tomorrow?” 

“But Teeeeeeeeed, we're basically at the end. We can do this, come on.” The auburn haired man pleaded, and who was Teddy to refuse his dearest friend. 

“Alright fine, but you're helping me bleach my hair tomorrow.” James beamed, sinking down into the couch and wriggling his feet in Teddy's lap to find a comfortable position. 

\- 

That was months ago, and whilst James was out to everybody in his life now, he was still happy that James him enough to tell him first. So why, Teddy thought to himself, isn't he happy that James seems to have an interest in another man? He knew that this was an eventuality. James was a good looking man, and he knew it too. Well built, althetic and strong from his years spent playing sports, and moreso now from his job as a Rugby player. Slightly tan from being outdoors all the time, and he possessed a confidence that translated into his every slight step and movement. So, it wouldn't be hard for James to find himself a boyfriend, Teddy posited, and if this boyfriend made his friend happy, then why was it making Teddy so unhappy? 

TIred of pacing the length of the room, Teddy flopped onto the couch and covered his face with his hands. The distressed man stretched his body out across the cushions, letting his legs hang slightly off of the arm rest. Rubbing his face, he stared at the flat ceiling, willing the answers to his problems to materialise in the white paint. Teddy needed help. Outside help. He opened his phone contacts and scrolled down his best shot at sound advice. 

**20:16** \- _scorp, are you free? I need your advice_

He rested his phone on his face as he lay there, waiting on a response. Seconds later, the video call tone sounded out into the silent flat. He smiled fondly to himself and answered the call. 

“You know, when I asked if you're free, I didn't mean you had to call me Scorp.” He laughed at the blond on the other side of the camera. 

“Well, if you don't want my valuable help and gracious advice, then I can hang up? Albus is here by the way, say hi Al” the lens flipped around to show a very confused Albus Severus, who gave a thumbs up to the camera. “What's on your mind, Teddy?” 

“Okay, but please don't tell Jamie what I'm about to tell you, especially you Al. I think that maybe I'm a bad person? James was talking about a guy on the team that he finds attractive, and it made me feel uncomfortable in a way I've never felt before? When James came out I didn't feel like this, and I don't feel that way about you two, so like what the fuck is going on with me? Do I hate James for being gay? I mean , I don't think I do, but then what are the uncomfy feelings about?” Teddy despaired as there was radio silence on the other end of the camera, the two men on the other end of the call just staring at each other. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Albus' voice rose up faintly from the background. 

“Sometimes I think you two share a single fucking brain cell, a single stupid brain cell.” Scorpius snorted before shaking his head at his boyfriend. 

“Al, be nice. Look Teddy, describe the feelings to me.” 

“Okay, um like a general dislike I guess? The guy sounds perfectly fine, but for some reason I don't like him and don't want him in the flat? I don't want James to go out with him either, if I'm being honest I guess? Oh God, I am an arsehole aren't I-” 

“Hey,” Scorpius interrupted. “Slow down. How did you feel when Al and I finally figured our shit out and told each other how we felt?” 

“I was happy for you both, and I still am? Relieved we didn't have to watch the two of you pine over each other any longer, because it truly was getting a bit sad watching you both suffer.” Teddy answered honestly. He was happy for them. They truly did belong together, and he was glad that they were no longer suffering thinking the other didn't love them. He was sure he heard Albus mutter something else, but thought it must have just been a connection issue. 

“Did you say something Al? The connection is kind of spotty.” The camera immediately started to jostle like found horror footage before settling still on Albus' face. 

“Scor, this is taking too long. Teddy, how would you feel if James brought a woman home instead. Like say right now, he walks into your flat with a woman he picked up at a nightclub or something.” Albus asked, pulling his face slightly at the thought of his brother engaging in a one night stand. Teddy lay there and thought about it for a moment. What if James brought back a woman instead? Immediately, the same uncomfortable feeling started in his stomach. He shook his head, trying to make the feeling go away. 

“It's the same odd feeling? Like I don't want it to happen? Maybe it's because it's just been the two of us forever, and I don't want it to be ruined? But I can't have James be unhappy because I'm being a child about everyth-” 

“Teddy, I swear to God, shut up for thirty seconds and think. You don't want James to bring a man home. But, you don't want him to bring a woman home either. It stands to reason then that, regardless of their gender, you don't want him to bring ANYBODY home. You spend all of your time together. You live together. You cook for each other literally all the time. You're all over each other, constantly touching or leaning or hugging, like you're joined at the hip or something. You like doing all that with James, and you don't want anybody else to be doing it with him instead. I can not spell it out any further for you Teddy, come on.” 

“It sounds like you're jealous, Ted" Scorpius said from off camera. 

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks, causing him to stop his phone square onto his face. He cursed out in pain before his brain caught back up to reality. 

“Fuck.” He was jealous. Teddy didn't want James to be with anybody else, because Teddy wanted to be with James himself. 

“AND THE PENNY FINALLY DROPS-” Albus groaned, handing the phone back his boyfriend. 

“Shit, I think I'm in love with him.” He heard Albus squawk out a laugh from in the background of the call, whilst Scorpius was smiling softly at him. 

“You THINK? You've just spent ten minutes telling us that the thought of my brother with another person makes you feel so jealous it's making your stomach hurt, and you THINK you're in love with him. I told you. One stupid brain cell, and I don't even think either of you possess that one cell at this moment in time. Fuckings idiots, the pair of yo-" Albus was then cut off by what sounded like a sharp elbow to the ribs, if the following tirade of swear words was anything to go by. 

“What I'm sure Albus meant to say is, maybe you should tell James how you feel. Or at least tell him that you're attracted to men, Ted. You never know what'll happen if you don't.” Teddy knew the blond man was right, but the thought of telling his dearest friend that he was a massive idiot and was in fact in love with him filled his stomach with angry butterflies.He nodded before ending the call to be alone with his thoughts for a moment. 

Reflecting back on his life, he supposed he'd probably always been in love with James, at least a little bit. They'd been friends basically their entire lives, they told each other (almost) everything. When Teddy wanted to move out and live independently, it hadn't even been a question as to whether or not he would live with James. They worked well together, they had everything in common, knew how to make the other laugh and smile, what made each other happiest. Teddy always got a warm feeling when he did something that made James happy He delighted in seeing his friends handsome face light up because Teddy was thinking about him, or because he cooked their tea that night, or had lined up a fun film and a takeaway after difficult matches or training sessions. He was, now Teddy was really thinking about it for the first time, the first person he thought of when he woke up, and the last person he thought of when he went to sleep. 

God, he thought, he's such a fucking idiot. Of course he loves James. How could he have been so blind? 

He was dragged from his thoughts by the sound of the front door to their flat opening and the loud thud of his training gear being dumped in the hallway. 

Right, Teddy thought, it's now or never. 


	2. oh my god they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy finally admits to James the depths of his idiocy, and James reacts as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, here's the second chapter as promised. 
> 
> I've never actually written smut before, so this was a fun little adventure to take.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Evening, Teds!” James' soft voice rang out through the silence of the flat. Teddy took in a slow breath to compose himself, and turned around to look at James. He was filthy, mud caking his legs and covered in sweat, yet he still, Teddy thought, looked immensely handsome. 

"Hey Jamie." Teddy managed, as the other man wandered through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"I've brought curry home, I wasn't sure you'd cooked or not"

"No, no I hadn't. How was practice?" Teddy exhaled, unable to say anything else lest he just blurt his feelings out in poor James' face out of nowhere.

"Absolutely knackering. I'm just gonna shower real quick, the food is on the side!" He called from the kitchen, before Teddy heard the bathroom door softly close behind him. 

Okay, Teddy thought, you can do this. Scorpius and Albus made it sound so easy. Look your oldest, dearest friend square in the face and tell him you're completely in love with, and maybe that he's jealous over a man who he's never even met for daring to steal James' attention romantically. Maybe not, that might be coming on a bit too strong. 

His train of thought seized on its tracks the second he heard the shower turn on. He suddenly felt very hot at the thought of James being in the shower. Sweaty, naked, handsome James was mere metres away, and Teddy was what, supposed to carry on like it wasn't driving him slowly round the bend?

He darted into the kitchen, determined to make himself useful as he plated up the curries and covered them in tin foil to keep them warm. He never ate without James if he could help it, and he wasn't planning on starting today. 

How could he never have realised he was completely head over heels in love with James? All James had done had entered the flat and brought food, and Teddy's heart felt so full of find affection that he felt it might burst out of his chest. But then, he always recalled feeling that way around his friend, Teddy supposed. There wasn't really an immediate change in his feelings for James, it was so gradual that his feelings permeated every aspect of his soul, creeping in and inhabiting his heart until Teddy couldn't imagine a life without James in it. 

He rubbed his eyes before resting his face in his hands, at a loss for his own obliviousness. No wonder Albus had laughed at him, was it that obvious to everyone in his life that he was completely gone on his best friend? Then, a cold dread flooded Teddy's nerves.

Did James know Teddy was in love with him? Is that why he told him about his attractive teammate, to make Teddy back the fuck off? The thought made Teddy's stomach hurt, unable to bare the thought of making James uncomfortable. Okay, Teddy reasoned, he could test the waters. Just tell James he's bisexual first, and proceed with caution based on his reaction. Just don't panic, and everything will be fine.

-

Teddy sunk into the couch, unable to take his eyes off of James, wearing little more than an old t-shirt and his underwear, as he arranged the food on the living room table. Is this how James felt when he came out? On this very couch, Teddy's brain unhelpfully supplied, further adding to the anxiety. It's just like ripping off a plaster, Teddy thought. Just say it, and then it's said , and everything will be what it is. He knew James wouldn’t dismiss or undermine his bisexuality, that he would be kind and supportive, he just needed to spit the words out.

“Hey, uh, James?” Excellent start, Teddy thought, because using his full name won't ariuse any suspsion now, will it.

“Ooh, full name. Am I in trouble?” James smirked at him, turning his insides to molten gold.

“No no, nothing like that. it's just, I've got someting to tell you, and I know if I don't get it out right now, my nerves will take over and I'll never say it. Jamie, I like men as well as women. I'm bi.” The spot on the floor where James spilled red wine when they first moved in was looking very interesting right about now, Teddy's eyes fixated on that and nothing else. Jamesay this hand softly on the panicked man's knee, causing Teddy to instantly look up and meet his gaze. There was a look on James' face, just for a second, that Teddy couldn't recognise, before James leapt onto him and hugged him tight.

“Shit, you fucking scared me Teds. It sounded like you were gonna say you're dying! That can't have been how I sounded when I came out, I distinctly remember sounding way less anxious than that.” he laughed, resting his forehead on Teddy's shoulder. James ruffled Teddy's teal hair before sitting back in the couch. Ignoring how hot he felt from what the fuck James was just doing, Teddy let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and relaxed. Of course James was fine with that part, that wasn't the part that had Teddy’s stress level rising again.

“Excuse me, you sat there babbling about Lord of the Rings before you came out, and then all but begged me not to go to bed.”.The memory brought such joy to Teddy, even if he had been ridiculously tired in the moment. James smiled to himself, looking fondly over at Teddy, causing his face to heat up. 

“I'm so glad you told me, you know. Hey, you said it on the same couch I did, snap.” James snorted, and Teddy couldn't help but laugh even if the joke was shit. Whatever was playing on the television had long been zoned out, and it felt as if the world had closed around them, nothing else existing but the two of them. The prospect made Tesdy blush even further, and he knew he had to tell James how he felt before it ate him up inside .

“Hey Jamie there's something else I need to tell you.” James turned his body to fully face Teddy, and if he moved slightly closer to the man then neither of them were going to say anything about it.

“What is it, Ted,?” James said, not taking his eyes off of Teddy's face, as if he'd vanish if he were to glance away for even a second. 

“Jamie, I think I-"

The piercing sound of James' phone caused the two to jump apart, anchoring them back to reality. James quickly unlocked and read whatever message he received, raising his eye row before looking up at Teddy.

“Hey, Teds? Did you talk to Al today? He's just asked have I spoken to you yet, is everything alright?” Teddy froze in his seat, blood running cold as he cursed the day Albus Severus ever graced him with his presence. 

“Um, yeah I called Scorpius before and Al was there, I needed some advice on something.” James’ face fell and Teddy immediately wanted to do everything he could to bring that glowing smile back.

“You know you can tell me anything right? Like, I can give better advice than my brother.” If Teddy didn't know any better, he'd say that James almost sounded jealous that he'd go to somebody else for advice, but that was probably just him projecting his own shit onto the situation.

“No no, I know. I was having a bit of a crisis and needed immediate advice, I didn't want to bother you whilst you were training.”

“Shit, a crisis? Teddy Lupin, what happened?” He thought about responing with _"Ooh, full name. Am I in trouble?”_ , but James never looked this serious before, and Teddy couldn't bring himself to lie.

“Okay, look. I was panicking before you mentioned you had an attractive team mate and that he's out which made me feel nauseous, so I called Scorp and Al in distress because I thought I might have been homophobic? Because the bad feeling only turned up when you showed interest in another man. But that felt ridiculous because I didn't feel this way when you came out. So I asked Scorpius for an outside perspective on the matter, and then Albus took the phone and asked me well would you feel the same if James brought a woman home, and when I thought about it the feeling came back and that's when Scorp chimed in and said it sounded like jealously and the truth of the matter hit my like a tonne of bricks. James Sirius Potter, I felt jealous because I don't want you to bring anybody home. I'm completely in love with you, and it took you mentioning that you're possibly attracted to somebody else for it to get through my thick skull. James, I am completely enamoured with you, but don't worry I won't act on it or anything. And if you actually do want to bring him home, I obviously won't be rude to him because that'd be a dick move but I didn't want this to eat me alive to the point where I get angry at the situation I've found myself. So yeah, I'm, uh, I'm in love with you I guess?” Teddy babbled, finding himself unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth once they had started. James just started at him, uncharacteristically silent to the point where Teddy began to really panic. “Shit. Shit fuck, shit. I'm sorry James. I'll stay somewhere else tonight if that's what you want, I'll even move out if it makes you uncomfortable just please promise me that we can still be friends. I won't make a move, or say anything about it again, please James just say something. Anything.” 

Teddy couldn't even bring himself to look at James, instead resting his face in his hands as he tapped his foot anxiously. He couldn't take the oppressive silence of the living room anymore. He bolted upright and went to move when James grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back down.

“Teddy Remus Lupin, you don't get to drop that on me and then walk away like what you just said never happened. Fuck no I don't want you to leave. I never want you to leave. And why the fuck would I bring another man home when the one I actually want is already here, sitting on our couch, being so unaware of his own feelings that I'm not even surprised that you never caught on about mine. Teddy, everybody knows I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since we were 13 and we did your hair for the first time in my Mum's bathroom at 11pm. You knew you'd get into trouble when you came home with a shock of phone box red hair, and I knew my Mum would kill me when she saw how we stained the bottom of the bath pink, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making you as happy as you were right then all the time. Making you laugh, and smile, and feel loved as often as I could, because I felt it with every fibre of my being. I am completely lost on you, Teds, you fucking idiot.” Teddy's neck cracked with the force how how fast he looked up at James, who was beginning to cry. Teddy felt like he was about to die.

“Wait, wait, wait. Wait. You love me? Like you're actually in love with me too?” Teddy rather unattractively stuttered out, willing himself not to burst into tears with the sheer joy raging inside of him. 

Before he could say another word, James slid into Teddy's lap, straddling his waist and rested his forehead against the other man's. Teddy closed his eyes, and took in a shaky breath before pressing their lips softly together, running James' cheek gently with his thumb. He truly couldn't believe his luck, that the love of his life returned his feelings of affection, and was just as in love as he was. 

"I'm not going to break Teds, you can use a little more force than that if you want to, you know." James laughed fondly, gazing affectionately into his eyes and nuzzling his nose against Teddy's.

Teddy took that to heart, feverishly kissing James, as if he would vanish if he stopped. He wrapped his arms around James, resting his hand on the small of James' back, pulling him as close as he was able. James pulled back ever so slightly, his face as red as Teddy's felt, closing his eyes and sighed softly. 

Hey, the food is going to get cold.” Teddy remarked, concerned that James hadn't really eaten anything since coming home. The concern vanished immediately when James snorted, laughing against his shoulder.

“Oh Teddy, fuck the food, I couldn't care less about eating right now.” He laughed out, kissing Teddy's neck a little less than gently, leaving soft red marks along his throat. 

“As much as I'm enjoying myself Jamie, if you keep on wriggling in my lap like that I'm going to be enjoying myself a bit too much.” Teddy said nervously, not wanting James to think that Teddy expected anything off of him right now.

“Teddy, I've wanted to us to fuck since I knew what fucking was. Either of us on top, I couldn't give less of a shit. If you said you wanted to take me right here, right now, I'd do it immediately. However, if you want to take this slow, I completely understand.” Panic spiked through Teddy at the thought of stopping, so he shook his head frantically.

“No no, no slow. If you wanna carry on, for the love of God ease carry on.” James beamed in delight, kissing Teddy passionately as the other man's hips began to slowly roll into the hips pressing down onto his, the friction causing the both of them to turn blood red in excitement.

"Jamie, Jamie, what do you want from me right now. Just say the word and I'll do it." He muttered against James' neck, leaving a soft trail of kisses between each word, unable to keep his mouth off of James now that he knew he was allowed to touch. James arched up against Teddy, rocking his hips gently. 

"Shit, we can fuck later but can you touch me Teddy, please. I'll beg if that's what you want, just please put your hands on me." James moaned out, gripping Teddy's hair in pleasure, which sent a jolt of arousal down his spine.

"Anything, Jamie." Teddy slid James' underwear down ever so slightly and took the other man in hand, stroking him softly as he rocked into the touch, gasping out in pleasure.

"Shit, Teds, you have no idea how much I've thought about this. I'm not gonna be able to last very long if you keep touching me like that." He stuttered, barely able to focus as Teddy touched him, as if he knew exactly what would get James off.

"Well, Jamie, surely that's the point, is it not?" Teddy said in what he hoped was a sultry voice, trying to prevent his voice from shaking as James was falling apart in his lap. A small part of Teddy worried that he might not be touching him properly, but that fear immediately disappeared every time his moans cut through the air around them, filling him with an unexpected level of confidence. “You've thought of this often, have you Jamie? What exactly have you thought of?”

“Fuck, everything Teds. I touch myself thinking about being you. In bed, in the shower, I've almost done it right here when it's been hot in the flat and you walk around wearing barely anything, looking so fucking hot I can't stand it.” Teddy felt like his insides were on fire. James was like a fantasy come to life, grinding to his fist as he stroked faster, moaning so beautifully in pleasure. He suddenly had a spark of genius, reluctantly letting go of James' dick for just a few seconds. He unzipped his own trousers and pulled his dick out, so hard he thought that a single touch could get him off. He lined their dicks together and rested his hands on James' arse, rolling their hips together in unison.

“FUCK, Teddy, you're trying to kill me.” James cried out, gripping the couch cushion next to Teddy's head tightly as they rutted against each other, desperately chasing each pleasurable sensation that shot through their bodies. Teddy closed his eyes and leant his forehead against James' chest, worried that he'd cum if he so much as looked James in the eye as he was moaning like that. James' other hand gripped Teddy's hair tighter than he expected, causing a moan to rip from his throat before he could stop himself.

“You like me pulling your hair, Teddy? Does it make you feel good?” James teased with remarkable composure, barely stopping to cry out in pleasure. Teddy nodded his head and moaned into James’ unable to string together a coherent answer.

“Fuck Teddy, I'm so close. I touched myself in the shower too, thinking about how lovely you look, and how much lovelier you'd look as I fucked you, if that's something you'd be into. All spread out on my bed as I fucked you nice and slow, carefully taking you apart til you can't stand it anymore and beg for it.” Teddy groaned out, unable to hold back any longer. The thought of James fucking him, really fucking him slow and hard, sent Teddy over the edge. He cried out James' name, muffled by his chest, as he came harder than he ever remembered have done in his life, his hips faltering as he was unable to slow them down or control how hard he ground into James' dick.

“Oh shit fuck, Teddy, I'm cum-” Teddy cut James off, kissing him passionately as he stroked him through his orgasm, only slowing down when James took his hand and rubbed his thumb across Teddy's knuckles.

“You know", James muttered, already dozing off in Teddy's lap. “I love you so much, Teds, but can we do this in bed next time? The couch isn't really made for sex is it.” Teddy lit up at the thought of doing it again. Doing everything with James. 

“Come on, we can't sleep here Jamie, we'll regret it tomorrow.” James grunted in sleepy agreement before getting up and lazily dragging Teddy to his room, flopping down on the bed as he gestured for Teddy to do the same. 

Teddy had never felt more in love, and wanted to make James feel as happy as he felt right now, all the time. 

He must remember to thank Scorpius and Albus, Teddy's tired brain supplied before he cosied up next to James and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
